custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Albion Queen
Albion Queen was a Mark 3 Jaeger constructed by the PPDC with EU funding to defend Atlantic cities from potential Kaiju attack. It deployed from the UK and killed 4 Kaiju before its destruction in 2023, defending Easter Island from the infamous rampage of the CAT IV Mr Krabs. Construction Albion was built as a keepsafe for a potential Kaiju invasion of Europe through the Arctic. Only a few were ever built, stored in converted shipyards made into makeshift Shatterdomes. Albion was stationed in Edinburgh, ready to respond to an attack. The design prioritized speed and maneuverability over armour, however lag time between pilot movement and Jaeger movement was still an issue in the Mark 3s. This was solved by making the Jaeger small. Albion stood only 58 metres tall, the shortest PPDC-funded Jaeger ever constructed. This meant that movement signals from the Pinocchio rig in the Conn-pod took less time to be processed by the Jaegers limbs, giving it speed on par with the later Mark 4s. Combat History Lubberfiend That feared day finally came on the 29th February 2018, when the CAT III Lubberfiend evaded the Anchorage Jaegers Brawler Yukon, Gipsy Danger and Chrome Brutus and made its lumbering way through the Arctic Circle. Albion was scrambled out of Edinburgh and was dropped north of Scotland to patrol the Orkney Islands, Lubberfiends expected destination. 3 1/2 hours later, Lubberfiend finally made its dramatic entrance, its pot bellied stomach crashing through multiple sea stacks upon spotting the Mark 3 that had given away its position in the fog with a loud horn. This was deliberate. The lithe jaeger sidestepped, using the Kaiju's weight against it and tripping up one of its stumpy legs, causing it to comically bellyflop in an explosion of spray. Albions superheated blades slid into position and promptly began hacking away chunks of armour and fat from its back. It took 4 minutes, but Lubberfiend was able to flip over and swing one of its long scaly webbed arms to smash Albion, but the pilots simply backstepped as the Kaiju slowly righted itself, quickly interrupted by Albion jumping out of the shallow water and landing a solid kick to Lubberfiends jaw, sending it sprawling once again, right into a cliff face. The fight was practically bullying at this point, Lubberfiend hadn't landed a single blow in the 15 minutes of contact. The utter dominance as well as careful caution shown by the new pilots was certainly promising. Finally, Lubberfiend raised its arms in anger, and charged its adversary. Just before contact, the CAT III spread its arms wide, clipping the Jaegers left shoulder fin. At the same time, Queens right arm went flying upwards, directly into the Kaiju's upper throat and into its brain. Lubberfiend fell limp, and Albion first, nearly flawless kill had been claimed. The battle was considered indicative of the success of the Jaeger Program at the time, and Kaiju that made it to the Atlantic were nicknamed "Pioneers". Nessie The next Kaiju to make it to the UK came a little over a year later, in the form of another CAT III. The beast escaped through the Siberian Sea into the North Sea, bearing down on the city of Inverness. Nessie was just 15 minutes out when Albion Queen was deployed at the Port of Inverness. The pilots stayed on defense, the Kaiju would be much more capable of inflicting damage underwater if they attacked first. This train of thought was ceased by a boat. A fishing boat, that had been lobbed at Albion by the approaching Kaiju. Albion dodged swiftly, only to be met with a continuing barrage of debris torn up and thrown by Nessie's tentacles. The thin machine broke into a sprint around the port, closing the distance between it and the hideous creature, skillfully evading makeshift projectiles the entire approach. Nessie partially submerged itself, waiting for an opportunity to grab Albion and crush its frail frame. The Kaiju's tentacles lunged out of the water when Albion reached the edge of the port. The jaeger quickly responded with a twirl of blades, sending segments of tendril into the water and sending Nessie reeling in pain. This was succeeded by Albion jumping off of the ports edge and landing its feet on top of Nessies body. However, Nessies nervous system was decentralised, without a primary brain. The CAT III used its two remaining primary tentacles to grip onto Queens leg and bring the leg to the waiting jaws as it bit into the thin armour, nearly breaking the leg off. The pilots reacted intensely, driven by a sharp rush of adrenalin. One blade was brought down above the Kaijus mouth, cutting open its jaw and freeing the damaged leg. In a desperate attempt, Nessie hurled its 3,798 ton mass against Queen and bowled over its enemy, hoping to flatten the injured Jaeger underneath its body. With a final assault, Albion overcharged its blades and shoved them into Nessies stomach, boiling its innards and bursting open its flesh. The attack vaporized the surrounding seawater, cloaking the struggling opponents in an enormous cloud of steam. When the steam cleared, Nessie was limp, covered with burns and fissures. Albion emerged soon after, using its limited strength to roll the steamed carcass of off itself and break free. It had suffered a heavily damaged right leg, but it was nothing that couldn't be repaired. Albion had triumphed for the second time. Freakazoid Albion Queen touched down with the US Mark I Deimos Fury on Miamis Miracle Mile, as the CAT III Freakazoid was slated to arrive in one hour. This was the first double deployment in the Atlantic (though would have been triple if Puma Real had not required repairs) and with good reason. Miami was very poorly protected, and its Anti-Kaiju shelters hadn't been completed yet due to soil subsidence and foundational weaknesses, so an attack could lead to hundreds of thousands of deaths. Freakazoid arrived on time, and was aptly named. The Kaijus visage resembled that of a deformed lobster, with prominent eye stalks, mandibles, and tusks, which seemed somewhat out of place on its invertebrate head. The main body was squat and compact with a prominent belly, reminding Albions pilots of Lubberfiend, but its arms were very ''long, as long as its body was tall, ending with skeletal hands and elongated claws. The Kaiju walked oddly towards the seaside buildings, seemingly ignoring its foes who were less than a mile away. Deimos took the lead, its pnuematics and pistons working hard as the Mark I pulled back a punch intended for the sIde of the Kaijus head. Freakazoid reacted suddenly, its left arm springing out and grabbing Deimos' fist. Deimos threw up its right fist, as the other attack had been an intentional feint, catching the disturbing creature in what could possibly be called a jaw, throwing it back and sending it cascading onto the beach. Albion moved in from behind, but a frantic attack from a deranged Freakazoid cut deep gashes into its armour. But Deimos charged again, and landed a flurry of blows across Freakazoids back before grabbing it by the shoulders, heaving the manic Kaiju over its head, turning and piledriving it into the shoreline, followed by Deimos picking up the Kaiju by one sinewy arm and throwing it 900 metres, back into the water, where the creature slunk away. Albions damage was mostly superficial, but one claw had ruptured an internal coolant tank. The area had been sealed off, but the amount of time they could afford to spend fighting had halved. Freakazoid returned, and it was utterly gone. This Kaijus mental state seemed particulary fragile, most likely an attempt by its creators to boost its combat prowess at the cost of proper cognitive function. The beast stood stock still in the shallows around 2 miles away, with its arms dangling limply in the water. Then it ran, at ''quadruple the speed it had moved previously. Albions pilots yelled at Deimos to stand back, much to the reluctance of the Mark 1s Rangers. Queen ran right into the path of the CAT III, despite being significantly smaller. The Kaiju reached out its arms, eager to skewer its small opponent on its blade tipped claws. Just before contact, Albion swivelled, ducking below Freakazoids claws and holding out its left arm, blade fully extended. 8,000C metal met soft flesh as Albions blade passed through Freakazoids guts and bones, vaporizing and boiling its innards the whole way. The Kaiju let out an deafening screech of rage and madness that shattered windows across Miami, but it didnt stop running. Even disemboweled, the Kaiju continued to charge, but each movement became noticeably more difficult as it began to trip on its own steaming intestines. Albion gave chase, and brought both blades down on Freakazoids shoulders, severing cartilage, bone and tendon. Both arms had been completely severed, sending them tumbling into the clear water, now murky with blue blood. Before another screech of agony was heard, Albion brought its arms down and split its head in two. Later analysis of the corpse would show that Freakazoids body was packed full of of pain dulling and muscle enhancing chemicals and hormones, allowing the creature to endure horrific injuries as well as move and react faster than most other Kaiju its size. Executor The second to last Kaiju to attack the Atlantic would come another year later, in the form of the record breaking CAT III Executor. Executor cruised across the top of Greenland, and entered the Greenland Sea, putting all Scandinavian countries on high alert as the Kaiju passed Jan Mayen, choosing Iceland as its target. Albion Queen was deployed, along with the US Mark I Deimos Fury and Canadian Mark I Watchman Scrapper. This was the first and last time the Atlantic Jaeger Squadron was deployed at full strength, and the three were dropped to ambush Executor a few kilometres west of the Snaefellsnes peninsula. Executor was deserving of its ominous title. The Kaiju somewhat resembled a prehistoric dinosaur, but densely armoured with spiked plates across its body and legs. An arched back led to a four-horned head, with one of the most fearsome maws ever seen on a Kaiju. Readings from Watchmans comprehensive sensor arrays showed that each of Executors teeth ended in a mono-molecular point, making them sharp enough to bite through any material. All three Jaegers assaulted simultaneously, but none could inflict significant damage. Destruction Specifications Speed Power Armour Armament Notes and References * This art belongs to Kwibl on DeviantArt, Freakazoid is Legendarys and Executor Category:Mark III Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:First Kaiju War